Riza, la femme qui fait peur aux gangsters
by Open-to-Hope
Summary: One-shoot - Riza et Roy ont pour mission d'arreté un dileur de drogue. Qui aurait cru que cette banale mission deviendrait une legende urbaine ? Humor. Faite pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe svp u u"


Riza… la seule femme qui fait peur aux gangsters !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau one shoot royai cette fois ! Alors j'ai du mal à imaginée riza sentimental alors… révélons sa VRAI personnalité dans cette histoire ! GO RIRI-CHAN (Alex (moi) : surnommé reine des surnoms débiles a encore frappé ) !!

Bonne lecture ;p

Laisser moi vous racontez une légende urbaine qui provient des plus sombres ruelles de centrale… Mais avant cela je vais vous racontez le tout début et le vrai fond de cette histoire. Tenez-vous bien…

) ) )

« Je vous confis le dossier ! » Tel avaient été les paroles du supérieur de Roy.

En effet depuis 1 semaine l'équipe bossait sur le dossier nommé « 00021971 Joséphine ». Elle consistait à arrêter l'un des plus gros dileur de drogue de Centrale. Installé dans les quartiers mal fréquenté, il était risqué d'y aller sans précaution. Riza et Roy s'étaient portés volontaires pour s'y rendre. Connaissant leur caractère et leurs forces, les membres de l'équipe acceptèrent sans broncher.

- Vous savez ce qui va ce passé ? Ou ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Roy

- Bien sur.

Le lieutenant et son colonel étaient dans une voiture, perfectionnant les petits détails du plan. La voiture en question était vraiment mais vraiment rouge. Rouge. ROUGE MERDE ! Si rouge que même en pleine nuit elle semblait surgir dans la nuit. On pouvait la voir à des kilomètres pour sur ! Le but était de se faire passé pour des petits jeunes bourré de frique et qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux. Pour se faire, riza avait acheté une robe moulante en cuire rouge. Sexy, courte elle monopolisait tout les regards même celui du colonel. Lui, avec un blouson en cuire et un jean de tombeur n'était pas mal non plus. Ils roulaient à folle allure pour impressionner les passants. Tout avait été calculé. Tout.

- Comment pouvez-vous être si sur de vous ? On dirait que vous êtes à votre aise dans ce milieu hostile !

- Hum ! Vous savez mon petit frère était un délinquant. Il m'a appris plein de chose D Indiqua joyeusement riza

- Vôtres frère ? Vous avez un frère ? Et c'est un délinquant ?!

- Oui, oui -- Il est très gentil mais il a tendance a pointé son fusil sur les gens qui l'embête uu C'est une mauvaise habitude qu'il a prit depuis qu'il a reçu son 1er fusil !

- Et il a eu quand son 1er fusil ? _On dirait la copie conforme du lieutenant !_

_-_ A 10 ans ! Moi je l'ai eu à 13 ans… Il a eu plus de chance que moi T-T

- _Seigneur allons nous s'en vite !_

Mais les deux tourtereaux furent interrompus par un bonhomme qui se jeta devant le voiture et obligea Roy a s'arrêté brusquement. Il était armé d'un petit calibre et il n'hésita pas à le pointé sur le colonel à travers sa vitre.

- Bonjour… Vous s'rez bien inspiré de bougez vos p'tits qus plein d'frique ! Dehors !

- Heu… Laisse-moi faire riza. Toi la, approche toi de la fenêtre.

- (approche de la fenêtre) Ouais ?

- (Lui fou un coup de poing dans le nez) Non mais dans le genre con t'es trop for! -- T'es assez bête pour t'approché de la fenêtre quand j'te le demande ! J'te jure uu

- Tu m'as pété le nez !! CONNARD !!

- C'est l'heure colonel.

- Oui, oui désolé. A plus mec !

Roy accéléra et disparu de la vue de l'homme, celui-ci médusé. Ils s'approchaient de la planque du dileur, c'est-a-dire un bar nommé « je m'tape toute les filles que j'veux ». Arrivé devant l'entré Roy quitta sa voiture avec regret. Elle était si classe ! Riza claqua la porte et se dirigea vers la porte qui était fermé de l'intérieur.

- Hey ya quelqu'un ? Appela riza.

Un petit clapet s'ouvrit sur la porte. Une paire d'yeux apparus devant elle.

- Vous voulez ? Demanda une voix rauque.

Ouvrez la porte vous verrez par vous-même… Dit riza sur un ton le plus sexy possible. Roy derrière elle, était vert de jalousie !

- Alors ? demanda-t-il

- Je voudrai entrer. Dit-elle en battent des cils

- Il me faut le mot de passe ! Ca voit se durci d'un coup

- « Je suis blonde, sexy et j'ai mon flingue pointé sur vos parties » Ca va comme ca ?

- (gloups) Je crois que ca ira ''

- Riza allons-y

- Hum.

Ils laissèrent donc le grand molosse devant la porte blindé reprendre ses esprits. Quand ils entrèrent il n'était pas difficile de savoir ou était le chef de la bande. Plus de cinq groupies étaient autour d'un magnifique jeunot d'à peu près 20 ans. Blond, les yeux bleu il était très attirant et riza senti des rougeurs lui montés aux joues.

- C'est lui ?

- Oui. Aller on y est lieutenant allons jusqu'au bout !

-Q ouii !

Riza s'approcha et avança avec un superbe déhanché a en faire tombé les mâchoires même ! Elle était maintenant en face de lui, Roy derrière elle. Mais selon le plan s'était lui qui tenait la culote… pas le contraire !

- C'est toi qu'à ce que je cherche nan ? demanda directement riza.

- Ca dépend ce que tu veux… pour un rendez-vous c'est 19000 yen.

- Non en faite on n'est pas la pour ca. Coupa Roy. Venez avec moi.

L'homme le regarda méfiant. Apres quelques froncements de sourcils il se leva et fit signe a ses « amis » de l'attendre. Tout les 3 sortirent dehors.

- Quesque vous voulez ? demanda-t-il

- A ton avis.

- Ou avez-vous su pour…

- On a nos sources. Coupa riza. Alors ?

- … Vous trouverez tout a l'entrepôt n°5 . Vous voyez ou je veux en venir ?

_- C'est trop facile…_ Choupinet… fouille le Monsieur s'il te plait.

- Hein ? Répondit Roy devant ce surnom ridicule (fufu)

- J'ai dis fouille le monsieur s'il te plait

- Oui !

Roy fouilla donc scrupuleusement l'homme et fit une étonnante découverte. Un porte feuille bien garnis de billets avec une carte d'identité.

- C'est pas lui le dileur.

- J'en étais sure. Pas assez agressif, et pas assez méfiant. Qui êtes vous ?

- Ho ! On se calme ! C'est vrai je ne suis pas celui que vous cherchez, lui c'est mon frère. Et il n'est pas la.

- Vous mentez, ou est-il ? (charge son arme)

- /Gloups/ Derrière vous !

Roy et riza tournèrent leurs têtes dans un même mouvement. A ce moment précis un petit homme bossu sortit de l'ombre. Choc émotionnel.

- KYAAAAAAAAAA !!( se barre en courant)

- WHAAAAAAAAAAAA !! (se barre en volant (ca va plus vite))

- Frangin…

- Bah quoi ?

/Pour des raisons de santé et pour ne pas choqué le public et lecteurs, l'auteur ne peut pas vous révélez la nature de ce qu'on vu le colonel et son lieutenant. Sincèrement désolée.\

Les deux amis s'étaient précipités à leur voiture. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, horrifiés et le visage bleu de terreur.

- C'était humain ca ?! Demanda Roy

- J'en sais rien mais je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'endormir ce soir…

- Alors allons boire un verre !

- Et le dossier ?

- On le confira a une personne habitué a… ce genre de chose ''

- Je ne pense pas qu'une personne normale puis ce supporter ce genre de vision…

- Alors on le confira au full bidule, lui il a tout vu alors…

- Yeah ! ALLER BABY ALLONS BOIRE UN VERRE !! ET ALLONS DANSER JUSQU AU BOUT DE LA NUIT ! ET ON BUTERA LES PASSANT HAHA !!

_- /Gloups/ Je crois que je devrais emmener le lieutenant loin d'ici… pour ma propre santé…et la sienne._

- T'as un problème ? Vien donc t'expliquer avec bibi la mitraillette ! YAHHHH GRRRIII BBHRROROUUU GRIIIIII HIIIII (personne n'a deviné ce que c'est n'es-ce pas ? Moi je ne sais pas quel bruit ca fait une mitraillette alors j'aprovise xD)

- Help…me… maman je t'aime ! Sauve moi !TT

La légende urbaine raconte qu'un démon aux cheveux blond entra dans une boite de nuit un soir et … Non j'ai changé d'avis… Oubliez cette légende…. Je suis le… dernier survivant de cette nuit… Alors souvenez-vous juste… Ne dragué jamais un tireur d'élite de l'armé.

_Mdr ! Vla je me suis défoncée ! Je dois avouée qu'il est tard alors que j'écris ces quelques lignes… Je sais que ce one shoot c'est du grand n'importe quoi mais je me suis bien amusé quand même j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! En plus ya pleins de fautes d'ortographe (une AIMABLE personne ma l'a fait remarqué (genre pas aimable du tout uu') alors j'espere que ca vous à pas trop géné _

_Merci et a bientot !_

A bientôt !


End file.
